Justin Bruening
Justin Bruening wurde am 24. September 1979 in Chadron, Nebraska geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und ein ehemaliges Model. 2003 begann seine Schauspielkarriere, als er in der Rolle des Jamie Martin in der Soap All My Children schlüpfte, was ihm im Jahr 2005 einen Soap Opera Digest Award einbrachte. Ende 2007 – kurz nachdem er die Soap verließ – spielte Bruening die Rolle des Mike Traceur, dem Sohn von Michael Knight, in einer neuen Auflage der ursprünglichen Knight-Rider-Serie in Knight Rider Leben Bruening wuchs in der Kleinstadt St. Helena (Nebraska) auf, die damals 85 Einwohner hatte; er absolvierte die High School mit nur neun Klassenkameraden. Später zog Bruening nach San Diego. Dort wurde er von Sue Nessel, einem Talent-Scout für Scott Copeland International, in einem McDonald's in Escondido nördlich von San Diego entdeckt. Kurze Zeit später gab Copeland ihm den ersten Job als Model bei Abercrombie & Fitch Karriere Nach seinem ersten Job wurde Bruening von Copeland angeregt, Schauspiel zu studieren. Judy Wilson (Casting-Direktor) merkte ihn sich für All My Children. Im Juli 2003 war Bruening ursprünglich für die Rolle von JR Chandler in All My Children vorsehen, er bekam aber letztendlich die Rolle des James "Jamie" Martin.1 Für kurze Zeit (2004 und 2005) stellte Bruening auch Jamie Martin in One Life to Live in einer Crossover-Story dar. In seiner Rolle als Jamie wurde Bruening Daytime's Hottest Star in Teen People, Us Weekly, Star und J-14. Zusätzlich zu seiner Arbeit in Soaps hatte er einen Gastauftritt in Hope & Faith. und eine kleine Rolle in dem Film Fat Girls. Er wollte die Rolle des Superman in Superman Returns , aber die Produzenten entschieden sich für Brandon Routh. Er trat auch im Musikvideo "Boys" von Britney Spears auf. 2007 hatte er eine Gastrolle in der Serie Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen. Am 2. November 2007 wurde bekannt, dass Bruening die Hauptrolle in einer neuen Auflage der US-Serie Knight Rider bekommt; er spielt Mike Traceur, den Sohn des vorigen Fahrers Michael Knight. In einem zweistündigen Film auf NBC wird sein Vorgänger vom Schauspieler David Hasselhoff gespielt. Die Entertainment-Zeitung "The Hollywood Reporter" schrieb über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden Schauspielern: “...the choice of Bruening closely resembles Hasselhoff's casting a quarter-century ago. Like Bruening, Hasselhoff was a soap star (The Young and the Restless) with few other credits when he landed Knight Rider. He was almost the same age as Bruening...” Auf Grund der guten Einschaltquoten beim Film hat NBC beschlossen, die Geschichte als eine Serie fortzusetzen und gab eine offizielle Serie in Auftrag. Gary Scott Thompson wurde für zwei Jahre Showrunner. Dreharbeiten für die Staffel begann am 23. Juni 2008 für die Premiere am 24. September 2008 Privates Bruening machte dem ehemaligen All-My-Children-Co-Star Alexa Havins auf dem Set der Soap einen Antrag. Sie heirateten am 5. Juni 2005. Kurz nachdem Bruening All My Children verließ, verließ auch Havins die Soap und das Paar zog nach Los Angeles. Am 10. August 2010 brachte Havins die gemeinsame Tochter zur Welt Filmografie *2003–2007, 2011: All My Children (Fernsehserie, 163 Folgen) *2004: Hope & Faith (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) *2004-2005: Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft (One Life to Live, Fernsehserie, acht Folgen) *2006: Fat Girls *2007: Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x05 Ein gefährliches Paar) *2007: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie, Folge 6x10 Meine Nanny) *2008–2009: Knight Rider (Fernsehserie, 18 Folgen) *2011: Castle (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x21 Tod im Pool) *2011: State of Georgia (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x02 Flavor of the Week) *2011: CSI: NY (Folge 8.05 Blut, Schweiß und Tränen) *2011–2012: Ringer (Fernsehserie, neun Folgen) *2012: Blue-Eyed Butcher (Fernsehfilm) *2012: Switched at Birth (Fernsehserie, vier Folgen) *2013: Grey's Anatomy Kategorie:GA Cast Kategorie:Cast S9 Kategorie:Cast S10